El sendero de los cerezos en flor
by Alice S. Black
Summary: Unidos por algo más que las circunstancias, separados por una guerra sin sentido y recobrando las memorias de un pasado lejano. Algunos lazos son indestructibles.
1. Prólogo

Otra vez estaba allí, todo cuanto veía estaba cubierto por la nieve. Corría a través de un sendero demarcado por rocas, los árboles deshojados a su orilla formaban un arco, dando así la sensación de que se cruzaba un pasillo. Tenía miedo, pero no podía dilucidar por qué; sólo sabía que debía huir, correr lo más rápido que pudiera. Sus pies descalzos recibían la inclemencia del frío y la orilla de su sencillo vestido blanco se ensuciaba a cada paso que daba. Podía escuchar el galope de varios caballos, sin embargo miraba hacia atrás y no veía nada más que el interminable sendero, rocas, árboles y nieve. Un gran vacío la inundó, calando profundo en su corazón, obligándose a llevar sus manos al pecho y continuar corriendo. Luego, cuando el sonido de los caballos se hacía más fuerte, veía una figura delante, justo donde terminaba el camino y donde más allá solo observaba una potente luz. Era un hombre que le daba la espalda, y aunque no sabía por qué, sabía que debía alcanzarle, llegar hasta él. Como en cada ocasión, al momento de tocar el hombre de aquella persona, las imágenes se volvían confusas e iban desapareciendo hasta que despertaba, sudando frío y con la misma sensación de vacío que había tenido durante el sueño.

A su lado, Ginny dormía en forma pacífica y murmuraba el nombre de Harry suavemente. Miró el reloj despertador y suspiró con pesadez al darse cuenta de que apenas eran las tres de la mañana, le sería imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. Ese sueño lo había estado teniendo desde finales del año escolar pasado, pero no se lo contó a ninguno de sus amigos. Creyó que no era prudente, luego de la muerte de Sirius, cargar a los chicos con más preocupaciones innecesarias. Además, Hermione estaba segura de que no era algo tan terrible después de todo, no era más que un tonto sueño. Lo que no podía explicarse es el por qué la dejaba tan afectada y preocupada.

Cansada de mirar el techo, se levantó de la cama y buscó uno de los libros del curso siguiente; al menos leería algo de provecho hasta que saliera el sol. En unas cuantas horas regresarían a Hogwarts; a veces se sorprendía de los sucesos que pasaron desde el primer día en que conoció a Harry y Ron, desde el trol en el baño hasta la pelea en el ministerio. Parecía una eternidad, y aún así estaban listos para cumplir otro año.

Se percató de que había amanecido cuando la señora Weasley le dio los buenos días y le preguntó qué quería para desayunar. Decidió que lo mejor era ir a despertar a los chicos para que no se atrasaran, ya conocía en demasía las costumbres de sus amigos –que por más que había intentado cambiarlas, lo declaró como caso perdido–. La madriguera se sumió en un completo caos, todos se movían de un lugar a otro buscando lo necesario y tratando de que no se les quedara nada. Apuraron el desayuno bajo la presión de los señores Weasley, ya que iban atrasados. Al terminar subieron el equipaje al auto encantado de Arthur y se acomodaron dentro tan rápido como pudieron. Una vez que el señor Weasley comprobó que todo estaba en orden, encendió el auto y se dirigieron a la estación Kings Cross.

–No se olviden de escribirnos– dijo Molly al despedirse, mientras trataba de quitarle una mancha del rostro a Ron, el cual se sonrojó avergonzado. Después del último abrazo, los chicos se dieron prisa para guardar el equipaje y encontrar un compartimiento vacío, tuvieron la suerte de que Neville les estaba guardando lugar. Ginevra se separó de ellos para reunirse con Luna y su grupo de quinto curso. Aunque Harry aún seguía deprimido por la pérdida de su padrino, logró compartir algunas bromas con sus amigos y estar tan animado como sus sentimientos le permitían. Ron seguía de tan buen humor como siempre, más porque sentía que era su deber animar a su mejor amigo. En cuanto a Hermione, que siempre había sido la más sensata y madura de los tres, se tomaba las cosas con más calma, riendo cuando era necesario, callando en el momento justo y opinando en el instante pertinente.

La llegada a Hogwarts siempre era una experiencia inolvidable, muchos allí sentían que regresaban a sus casas. La ceremonia de selección fue corta, recibieron el acostumbrado discurso del director, y además, la noticia del nuevo profesor de pociones, Horace Slughorn, y Snape tomando el puesto de profesor de DCAO. Para muchos esto fue una grata sorpresa, ya que Slughorn no era tan exigente como su predecesor, y por mucho, menos escalofriante. La salud de Dumbledore parecía un tanto quebrada, pero solo una observación minuciosa podía llevar a aquella conclusión, ya que el director era capaz de sonreír aún en las ocasiones más estresantes.

Cuando la cena se dio por terminada, los prefectos guiaron a los estudiantes hasta sus casas comunes, dándoles la nueva contraseña y las normas de regla. Aunque no fueran sus mejores amigas, Hermione se sintió contenta de volver a ver a Lavender y Pavarti, que con su parloteo y bromas, ayudaban a la castaña a recordar que también era una chica ordinaria que disfrutaba de las pequeñas cosas de la vida. No todo era la guerra o los estudios, también estaban las personas que crecían junto a ella y estaban a su lado. Después de que estuvieron bastante cansadas como para continuar, se fueron a dormir. Esa noche volvió a soñar, solo que esta vez algo diferente había sucedido, antes de despertar, de que las figuras se disiparan y ella despertara bañada en su propio sudor, escuchó claramente que el caballero de su sueño le dijo: _Encuéntrame, ven a mí_.

En otra parte del castillo, lejos de las torres, en lo más profundo de los dominios del castillo, sentando frente al fuego, se encontraba un joven con la mirada perdida en algún punto en la pared. Los intentos de sus amigos, por hacerlo partícipe de la conversación, fueron en vanos y al final desistieron, dejándolo solo, que era exactamente lo que quería. Estar solo y pensar. No había recibido noticias de su padre y la aparente calma que reinaba estaba envuelta en una atmósfera de tensión, un delicado balance que podía romperse en cualquier instante. Las fuerzas del mal se estaban preparando y cuando el momento llegara debía actuar como había estado evitando por tanto tiempo.

La sala común de Slytherin fue sumiéndose en el silencio mientras los alumnos se retiraban a sus dormitorios. Cuando Blaise y Theodore se despidieron de él, apenas levantó la mano en señal de reconocimiento sin mirarles. Por lo general era mucho más agradable con sus amigos, pero últimamente estaba demasiado abstraído en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención a las reglas de la etiqueta y la cortesía.

Luego de pasada la media noche, el sueño hizo efecto en él y le obligó a retirarse a dormir. Sus compañeros estaban rendidos plácidamente. Contrario a lo que pudieran pensar, eran bastante silenciosos, cualidad que Draco apreciaba en ellos. No bien pasaron unos minutos cuando él también cayó dormido profundamente. La mañana siguiente fue como cualquier otra, los chicos se levantaron, Blaise tardó más que todos en salir del baño, Theo realizaba todo con una parsimonia exasperante y él trataba de arreglarse a tiempo para llegar a su primera clase de DCAO puntual. Pero había algo diferente, algo de lo que no pudieron percatarse los otros dos Slytherins. Ninguno notó la ansiedad en los ojos del rubio y el espíritu de turbación que lo abrumaba. Estado provocado por un extraño sueño que tuviera esa misma noche. Soñó que esperaba a alguien, al final de un sendero, y que la preocupación lo consumía. Fue tan vívido que aún podía sentir ese ligero escalofrío que lo acompañó durante esa visión onírica. Lo que más le perturbó fue la voz de una chica que le gritaba fuerte y claramente las palabras: _Espérame, no me dejes_.


	2. De enemigos, runas y ratones

Compartíamos clase de DCAO con Slytherin, no era que me importara a decir verdad, pero siendo Snape el actual profesor de la asignatura, se volvía particularmente irritante el verle favorecer a los alumnos de su casa, aún cuando Harry fuera el mejor estudiante. Le dije que no se preocupara, que nuestras habilidades serían medidas en los exámenes y que al profesor Snape no le quedaría más remedio que ponernos las calificaciones que nos merecíamos. Aunque no quedaron muy animados o convencidos por lo que les había dicho, se resignaron y caminamos juntos hacia la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas que teníamos con Hufflepuff.

Ver a Hagrid nos ponía de buen humor, hasta pasamos un rato divertido cuando uno de los Solems –criaturas semejantes a los girasoles, pero con largos brazos membranosos como raíces y piernas del mismo estilo– decidió que le gustaba el cabello de Macmillan y empezó a perseguirle. Yo tuve que contenerme bastante para no reír a carcajadas al igual que los chicos, pero debo de ayudar a mantener el orden y Ernie es un prefecto al igual que yo, así que sentía que debía defenderlo de alguna manera, por eso reprendí a los chicos por burlarse de él.

Nos quedaba una hora más antes de ir al gran salón, durante la misma, tanto Harry como Ron tenían el tiempo libre; sin embargo, yo tenía que dirigirme a la clase de Runas Antiguas. No todos los estudiantes en Hogwarts apreciaban el valor de esa asignatura, yo simplemente la adoraba; además de Aritmancia, era una de mis preferidas. Me despedí de ellos diciéndole que los vería a la hora de comida y me fui con el espíritu en alto. De camino al aula tuve que reprender a Peeves, ya que estaba molestando a unos chicos de primer año, no es que me prestara mucha atención, pero sí lo suficiente como para permitir a los primerizos irse.

Doblaba la esquina cuando escuché la discusión de dos personas, por el tono de voz que ambos usaban podría decir que era una disputa bastante acalorada. –No tenemos nada que discutir, hablar no nos devolverá el tiempo– oí decir a una voz femenina; cuando giré para ver quiénes podían ser, me sorprendí bastante al descubrir a la Dama Gris y al Barón Sanguinario. Ambos se detuvieron al verme, yo me quedé quieta sin saber qué debía decir o hacer exactamente. El Barón, que al parecer no le gustaba que alguien se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos, le susurró algo en el oído a la Dama Gris y se fue atravesando la pared de la izquierda. Por su parte, la Dama sólo me miró con aire indignado, como si yo les estuviera espiando a propósito, y desapareció por la pared contraria.

No quise detenerme a pensar qué estaba sucediendo entre esos dos, nunca antes los había visto conversar y se me hacía muy extraño. Miré mi reloj y alarmada me percaté de que apenas quedaban cinco minutos antes de entrar a la clase. Salí a la carrera sin importar que me vieran. Para mi alivio la profesora Babbling aún no había llegado, así que, luego de suspirar alegre, decidí elegir el asiento que ocuparía durante el resto del año. No quería sentarme muy alejada, pero ya los asientos delanteros estaban ocupados, así que no me quedó más remedio que sentarme en el pupitre próximo a la puerta. Gracias a Dios que la profesora tenía un timbre de voz bastante alto.

Luego de poner todo mi material en orden repasé el lugar con la vista. No éramos muchos – a decir verdad el aula era más pequeña que el año pasado–, yo era la única Gryffindor. Los demás estudiantes pertenecían a Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff. Me hubiera gustado encontrar a alguno de mis compañeros aquí, pero a ninguno le interesaba.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la profesora y tras ella a Malfoy. Creo que no puedo tener peor suerte, además de tener que aguantármelo en Pociones y DCAO, también tendría que soportarlo en esta clase. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un instante y el rostro de ambos mutó en una clara mueca de disgusto. Giré mi rostro hacia el frente y decidí restarle importancia al asunto, con ignorarlo me bastaría para seguir disfrutando de la clase.

La profesora iba a empezar cuando miró hacia la puerta y se cruzó de brazos. – ¿Qué es lo que espera, señor Malfoy? La clase ya va a empezar– miré instintivamente, él se encontraba a pocos pasos de mí, parecía estar realmente molesto y apretaba tan fuerte el tirante de su mochila, que los nudillos se le empezaron a poner blancos. –Es que estoy decidiendo el lugar donde voy a sentarme profesora– le respondió entre dientes; de haber podido, seguro le gritaba a la maestra, pero ni siquiera Malfoy es tan estúpido como para hacer eso. –No sea tonto, señor Malfoy, el único asiento disponible es junto a la señorita Granger, así que apresúrese a tomar asiento si no quiere ser castigado–. Al escuchar aquello fue que caí en la cuenta de que efectivamente el único puesto disponible era el que estaba a mi lado.

Maldije por lo bajo lamentándome por mi mala suerte, el día de hoy no parecía ser tan malo, pero en definitiva esto lo empeoraba todo. No quise mirarlo mientras escuchaba sus pasos acercarse, luego el chirrido de la silla al moverse y el sonido sordo cuando tomó asiento. Fijé mi vista en la profesora, no me interesaba en lo absoluto mirar a mi "compañero" de mesa. La clase transcurrió sin mayor inconveniente, yo contestaba a las preguntas de la maestra y hacía todas las traducciones que pedía.

–Antes de que se vayan quiero que sepan que su pareja durante el año completo será aquella con la que se encuentran sentados ahora. No habrán cambios, ¿entendido?– al decir esto último se dirigía directamente hacía a mí, ya que levanté la mano al instante para pedirle que me permitiera tener otro compañero de clases que no fuera el engreído que estaba a mi lado. Pero la profesora me miró de una forma tan severa que mis intenciones de protestar flaquearon.

La clase terminó y me apresuré a recoger mis cosas, quería salir lo más pronto posible, pero los demás estudiantes se adelantaron a mí y tuve que esperar a que salieran. De ahora en adelante tenía que ser más rápida, si hubiera llegado más temprano no estuviera estancada con Malfoy por el resto del año. –Sangre sucia– escuché que siseó tras de mí, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de que se dirigiera a mi persona de esa manera, así que lo ignoré y salí del aula. Cuando estaba a punto de doblar la segunda esquina le oí gritar mi apellido.

– ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?– dije luego de girarme, en un tono cansado y de mal humor. Me crucé de brazos y empecé a golpear el piso con mi pie derecho. A él no le pareció importarle el gesto y se acercó con mucha calma; una mano en sus bolsillos, mientras que con la otra agarraba el lazo de su mochila, llevaba el cabello un poco revuelto y su mirada era oscura. De no ser porque lo conozco desde que entré al colegio, puede ser que me hubiera llegado a intimidar, pero él era un mal conocido.

–No me importa que a la profesora Babbling le diera con hacer _parejas_ de estudio. No pienso perder mi valioso tiempo con una sangre sucia como tú. Pero no está en mis planes el reprobar esta asignatura por haber tenido la mala suerte de compartir mi espacio y aire contigo, así que antes de salir de esa aula nos repartiremos el trabajo y el día de la entrega cada quien trae lo que le corresponde. Supongo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para procesar todo lo que te estoy diciendo, aunque siendo lo que eres no me sorprendería que tuvieras problemas para comprenderlo.

Dijo todo aquello tan rápido, que no me dio oportunidad para contestarle como se merecía. Cuando al fin se calló y lo iba a mandar al mismo infierno más otros improperios, me dejó allí en el pasillo bordeándome rápidamente y desapareciendo en la siguiente vuelta del pasillo. Me llené de coraje al no ser capaz de haberle dicho algo, me fui hecha toda una furia hasta el gran salón, murmurando lo mucho que me lo iba a pagar ese engreído y jurando que las cosas no iban a quedarse así.

Cuando llegué a la mesa de Gryffindor los muchachos ya estaban allí sirviéndose la comida. Me senté sin muchas ganas de conversar, pero al notar mi mal humor, los chicos no dudaron en preguntarme qué me había sucedido en la clase de runas. No dudé en contarles al instante el incidente con Malfoy. Ron se enojó tanto que dejó momentáneamente lo que comía, Harry apretaba los puños y miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Después de que duraran cinco minutos diciendo todas las maldiciones que le harían, les dije que era mejor olvidarlo y terminar el almuerzo, después de todo no era algo que no pudiera manejar. No me dejaría turbar por un estúpido como el hurón.

Esa tarde el equipo de quidditch tenía práctica, así que prometimos encontrarnos en la sala común luego de que terminaran. Por mi parte, yo me dirigiría a la clase de Aritmancia y luego, antes de regresar a la torre, iría a la biblioteca para adelantar los tres metros de pergamino sobre la legeremancia y oclumancia que Snape había dejado como tarea.

Esta vez había llegado temprano, por tanto pude sentarme en la primera fila junto a una estudiante de Ravenclaw. La profesora Vector no tardó en llegar al aula, saludó a todos de manera muy cordial y empezó su lección. –Este año no nos limitaremos solo a analizar el nombre y los números de una persona para conocer su destino, sino que descifraremos párrafos completos para descubrir también mensajes y sentimientos ocultos en los mismos. Esta vez la asignatura requerirá mucha más concentración y dedicación por su parte–. Me emocioné al escucharla, me encantan los retos y este sería uno grande. Desde el inicio decidí que daría lo mejor de mí, por eso escuché con mucha atención todo lo que la profesora Vector decía. Tomé mis anotaciones con sumo cuidado y hasta agregué notas aclaratorias al margen de las páginas.

Al terminar la clase me sentía satisfecha y mi humor había mejorado bastante. Me dirigí a la biblioteca. Como era típico, al ser inicio de clases, el lugar estaba desierto, a excepción de la señora Pince. Me senté cerca de la sección prohibida, ya que los mejores libros sobre DCAO se encontraban allí. Saqué unos cuantos libros y empecé a trabajar. Una hora después había recopilado bastante información sobre la legeremancia, pero casi nada sobre oclumancia, por eso me dirigí a buscar otro libro. La bibliotecaria me indicó el nombre y lugar donde debía buscar el que necesitaba. Hay tantas hileras de libros en el lugar, que aún con todo el tiempo que llevo en el colegio, no he sido capaz de explorarlas por completo. Por eso la sección a la que me dirigí era totalmente nueva para mí. Al parecer nadie pasaba por allí, ya que se encontraba todo bastante polvoriento y sucio.

Cuando entré al pasillo donde estaba el libro, me encontré con la Dama Gris por segunda vez en el día. Ella aún no se había percatado de mi presencia y miraba un punto fijo en uno de los estantes, parecía preocupada, aunque ella siempre tenía una expresión seria en el rostro. Se giró bruscamente al sentir que la observaba, frunció el ceño al verme y desapareció a través de las estanterías. Me provocó curiosidad saber qué era lo que llamaba tanto su atención como para que se quedara tan concentrada observando. Me moví hasta allí pero no vi nada espectacular o fuera de lugar. Pero también sentía que ahí debía haber algo más de lo que se percibía a simple vista.

Después de observar y convencerme de que no había nada allí, fui a tomar el libro que buscaba a unos centímetros a la derecha. Casi grito del susto cuando un ratón salió de su escondite al remover el libro. –Es sólo un ratón– me dije a mi misma en voz baja y sonriendo. Observé a la alimaña alejarse por encima de los libros y algo llamó sumamente mi atención. Justo en el punto que el fantasma de Ravenclaw estaba observando, el ratón pareció desaparecer por unos segundos, como si cayera, y luego apareció como si saltara, continuando su camino.

Volví a acercarme al lugar de antes y me puse delante del libro donde el ratón desapareció y apareció. El lomo no tenía título, así que no podía saber de qué se trataba. Decidí agarrarlo, sabía que no me pasaría nada porque el animalillo estaba bien; dudando al principio, acerqué mi mano hasta posarla sobre aquel extraño libro negro. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa cuando mi mano pareció desaparecer y comprobé que no era más que una ilusión. Sin embargo, también sentí que había algo dentro, más pequeño pero duro, de forma cuadrada. Lo agarré y lo saqué lentamente. Era otro libro, de tapa dura y marrón, bastante viejo. Ponía el título en runas, pero no era ningún patrón que yo conociera: _Twutoajej ja Wubare Wazarhpeb._

Junto al libro de oclumancia me llevé este a la mesa. Todo su contenido estaba escrito en runas, pero no podía descifrar una sola palabra, no podía comprenderlo. Estaba tan inmersa en aquel libro que me sorprendí cuando la señora Pince me dijo que era hora de cerrar la biblioteca. Recogí todas mis cosas, devolviéndole los libros, menos el que había descubierto tras la ilusión. La bibliotecaria no me reclamó nada, por lo que supuse que no conocía de su existencia y por lo tanto no estaba registrado.

Salí emocionada como quien recibe un regalo nuevo, no sé bien por qué, pero quería saber qué tipo de información contenía sus páginas. Cuando estaba llegando a la torre de Gryffindor me dio la sensación de que alguien estaba detrás de mí. Al girarme no vi a nadie, así que le resté importancia y llegué a la sala común, donde Harry y Ron ya me esperaban.


	3. Un criptex y el inicio de un enigma

Problemas, esto es lo único que parece rodearme en estos días. Si no me hubiera encontrado con el Barón Sanguinario hecho una furia, no hubiera llegado tarde a la clase de runas, y por tanto, no tendría que tener por compañera a la sangre sucia. El día de hoy le toca a Gryffindor usar el campo de quidditch para su práctica, aunque intenté arreglar este día para Slytherin, el mal nacido de Potter se me adelantó y tuve que conformarme con los domingos. Pero no me preocupo, esos tarados por más que quieran no nos ganarán, este año nosotros seremos los que nos llevaremos la copa.

Después del almuerzo decidí dirigirme a la torre de astronomía, no tengo ganas de pasar el tiempo con Crabbe o Goyle, realmente con nadie que conozca. La última carta de mi padre había sido muy clara, debía tener un plan para acabar con el director entre mis manos lo más pronto posible y reportarlo al señor tenebroso, o mi madre sufriría graves consecuencias. He tenido un par de ideas pero ninguna que el viejo Dumbledore no sea capaz de detectar antes de que pueda ejecutarlo, y no es como que ninguno de mi casa pueda hacer mucho para ayudarme.

–Debe estar por aquí, su sanguinaridad dijo que debía estar por esta zona– escuché una voz un tanto chillona y nerviosa hablar tras la puerta de la torre. No la reconocía, así que decidí que debía escuchar un poco más. Quien sea que fuera estaba haciendo un gran alboroto, muebles moviéndose de un lugar a otro, jarrones rompiéndose, lo que sea que tenga que encontrar parece ser de una gran importancia.

– ¡Maldición, no está aquí!– le escuché decir y decidí hacer acto de presencia en el lugar. Lo extraño es que cuando ingresé a la estancia estaba vacía, pero había evidencia de que hubo alguien, habían papeles volando y algunas sillas de cabeza. Me gustaría saber quién estuvo aquí y qué quería. Miré cuidadosamente a todos lados buscando algo que estuviera fuera de lugar, tal vez algún indicio.

Estuve a punto de irme cuando un haz de luz dio de lleno en mis ojos. Busqué de inmediato de dónde procedía y por ridículo que parezca, la fuente de ese rayo era un cuadro al final de la habitación. Lo había visto antes, era una de las pocas pinturas en Hogwarts que no estaba hechizada. Era una mujer vestida de azul, con larga cabellera oscura y un águila en su hombro, la chiflada de Ravenclaw sin duda.

En su mano tenía un objeto de forma cilíndrica, que era de donde salía la luz, con unos números grabados, era un criptex. Acerqué mi mano lentamente hasta esa parte del retrato, pero en vez de sentir el óleo, mi mano fue succionada por una fuerza desconocida. No quería perder la calma, pero los viejos hechizos son muy poderosos como para no tratarlos con cuidado. Mis dedos se sentían como si estuvieran bajo el agua, tenía total movilidad, así que empecé a moverla, buscando una forma de zafarme de aquella fuerza.

Me detuve cuando sentí algo alargado y cilíndrico, al momento de agarrarlo el cuadro me liberó, lanzándome con fuerza hacia el otro lado. Me pasé la mano que tenía libre por la cabeza, tratando de aplacar el dolor. Después de sentirme un poco mejor miré lo que tenía entre mis dedos, era el criptex de la pintura. ¿Acaso era esto lo que aquella persona estaba buscando con desesperación? Y de ser así, ¿qué tenía de especial este artefacto en particular como para que hiciera tanto alboroto por él?

No quise quedarme a averiguarlo, ya tendría tiempo de descifrarlo por mí mismo, así que me dirigí a la biblioteca con la excusa de hacer la tarea de DCAO, me preocuparé más tarde por la carta de mi padre. Esto que tengo en mi poder siento que no debe de ser tomado a la ligera. Cuando llegué a la biblioteca sólo pude ver a la señora Pince, me dirigí de inmediato a la sección prohibida, pero vi que mi lugar acostumbrado estaba ocupado por una pila de libros. De seguro la estúpida Granger ha llegado antes.

Pasé de largo y me senté en una mesa desde donde no pudiera verme. No es que me importe que ella sepa que estoy aquí, pero no quiero que nadie me vea con lo que he encontrado, al menos no hasta que sepa para qué es o lo que contiene.

El tiempo pasó rápido, demasiado para mi gusto, apenas descubrí que del otro lado tenía escrito en runas una palabra que no pude descifrar: _Wubare._ Lo moví, cambié de posición, le apliqué un par de hechizos desilusionadores pero nada funcionó. La señora Pince vino a decirme que ya debo de irme, de mala gana recogí mis cosas, toda una tarde perdida. No pensé un plan para Dumbledore, no hice la tarea de Snape y no descubrí nada sobre el criptex.

Observé a Granger salir, nada que hubiera estado fuera de lo común, de no ser porque el fantasma de la Dama Gris apareció en ese instante y se quedó mirando por donde ella acababa de irse. Me quedé unos momentos detrás de uno de los estantes y vi como se iba tras ella. No sé por qué pero decidí seguirla para ver la razón por la que observaba a la sangre sucia tan intensamente. Desde la puerta de la biblioteca vi a ambas alejarse, Granger parecía no percatarse de que la estaban siguiendo, de repente el fantasma se detuvo, se giró y me miró fijamente, lo que me perturbó un poco pero no desvié mis ojos, luego miró hacia adelante antes de desaparecer. En ese momento la chica se giró y yo me escondí tras la puerta para que no supiera que la estaba espiando.

* * *

Otro día más en Hogwarts. Ya había pasado una semana y no pude averiguar nada sobre el libro. Intenté aplicarle distintos sistemas de traducciones, pero no he conseguido nada coherente. Me he vuelto tan experta en el tratamiento de runas, que la tarea que la profesora Babbling nos asignó en la clase pasada la he realizado en tan solo una hora. Espero que Malfoy haya hecho su parte correctamente, ese idiota apenas me escribió un papel donde repartió las asignación a su antojo. Los chicos se fueron a su práctica acostumbrada de quidditch, mientras yo me dirigía a runas. Al llegar comprobé que Malfoy ya estaba allí.

Me senté en silencio y él me extendió la otra parte de la tarea en silencio. Ese maleducado. Junté ambos trabajos sin prestar mucha atención y lo dejé en el escritorio de la profesora. Regresé a mi lugar y estuve tentada a sacar el libro, pero prefiero mantenerlo en secreto. Además, si no se lo he enseñado a los chicos, menos se lo dejaré ver al estúpido hurón.

–Buenas tardes alumnos– dijo la profesora entrando bastante alegre al aula. –Voy a asignarles un escrito por Merlín, que si han hecho su tarea correctamente, sabrán que era un gran aficionado a las runas. Mientras lo traducen revisaré sus tareas y les dejaré saber sus calificaciones al final de la clase. Así que a trabajar.

Apenas dijo esto y apareció el texto en la pizarra; me apresuré a sacar pergamino, tinta y pluma. El texto era realmente fácil, luego de media hora dejé descansar mi pluma satisfecha y miré alrededor para ver cómo le iba a los demás. Parecían estar bastante concentrados, a decir verdad, estaban pasando mucha dificultad con la traducción. ¿Estaba tan difícil en realidad?

Miré por el rabillo del ojo a Malfoy y para mi sorpresa en ese preciso instante dejaba de lado su pluma. No sé por qué, pero me ha impresionado. –Si quieres puedo regalarte una foto Granger, así me observas todo el tiempo– dijo el chico cuando se percató de que lo estaba observando. Sonrió socarronamente y se cruzó de brazos, yo bufé y giré mi vista hacia la profesora.

Justo en ese momento tenía nuestra tarea entre sus manos. Empezó a corregirla con una gran sonrisa, pero a medida que fue leyendo esta se borró, frunció el ceño y nos miró con cara de desaprobación. –Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger. Necesito hablar con ustedes después de clases. A todos los demás ya se acabó el tiempo, entreguen los pergaminos y pasen a recoger sus calificaciones.

No pude evitar sentirme nerviosa, ¿qué habría hecho el idiota que me tocó por compañero para hacer enojar a la profesora de esa forma? Sabía que debí haber revisado el trabajo antes de ponerlo todo junto. Me puse de pie como los demás para entregar mi traducción, pero distinto a ellos, ni Malfoy ni yo recibimos la nota de la tarea.

La profesora despachó la clase y nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos. –Ustedes dos son, sin lugar a dudas, los mejores estudiantes de runas que tengo actualmente. Pero sus diferencias no les ayudan a coordinarse correctamente. En este trabajo, aunque perfectamente traducido, existe mucha redundancia, lo que el señor Malfoy tradujo lo vuelve a traducir usted señorita Granger y viceversa. Realmente esperaba un mejor trabajo de ambos.

Esto me cayó como agua fría, miré a Malfoy el cual no parecía afectado por lo que la maestra nos estaba diciendo, ¿acaso no se da cuenta de que nos pueden castigar o algo por el estilo? La profesora al terminar de reprendernos, nos asignó una tarea extra para sustituir la anterior, la cual "debíamos de hacer juntos," según sus palabras. Suspiré pesadamente y fui a recoger mis útiles.

–Terminemos con esta tortura Granger, hoy en la biblioteca dentro de una hora– dijo Malfoy cuando recogía sus cosas.

– ¿Pero quién te crees que eres? No puedes disponer de mi tiempo de esa forma, no sabes si tengo que hacer algo más.

– ¿De nuevo están discutiendo?–dijo la profesora enarcando una ceja y taladrándonos con la mirada.

–Para nada profesora, – se apresuró a contestar Malfoy, – es que Granger ha tenido la estupenda idea de hacer hoy mismo la tarea y estoy de acuerdo.

La profesora pareció satisfecha con su respuesta y luego bajó la vista para corregir las traducciones hechas en la clase. El hurón aprovechó para irse y volver a dejarme con la palabra en la boca, estoy empezando a odiar eso. Salí del curso sin muchas ganas hacia la biblioteca, al menos pasaría una hora en paz antes de que ese indeseable aparezca. Como siempre, encontré la biblioteca desierta, me senté cerca de una ventana y saqué el libro de runas.

Me concentré tanto que salí de mi estupor al sentir la pesada mochila de Malfoy caer sobre la mesa; de la cual, debido a la fuerza y por no estar bien cerrada, salió un objeto metálico, un poco alargado y curvo, que llegó a parar a mis manos. –Devuelve eso Granger– me dijo molesto pero controlando su tono de voz ya que estábamos en la biblioteca.

–Ni que me interesara tener algo tuyo Malfoy. – le contesté e iba a devolvérselo cuando me fijé en algo interesante. De un lado tenía escrito una de las palabras que figuraban en el título del libro de runas que había encontrado. Lo miré con atención durante unos segundos.

– ¿Qué tanto le miras? Regrésamelo.

– ¿Dónde lo encontraste Malfoy?

–Ese no es tu problema Granger. – me dijo secamente e impaciente. Lo miré duramente y volví a hacer mi pregunta, con una autoridad ajena a mí misma. Él pareció extrañado por un momento y para mi sorpresa me contestó.

– ¿Qué hay para mí si te digo dónde lo encontré?– Tenía que ser un Slytherin. Tal vez si le muestro el libro sienta tanta curiosidad que acceda a cooperar. Le puse el libro cerca para que pudiera apreciar lo que estaba escrito, al parecer surtió el efecto que esperaba. Me miró receloso por unos segundos antes de hablar.

–En la torre de astronomía. – Me puse de pie al instante, recogí todas mis cosas y con el libro y el criptex en mi mano salí corriendo de la biblioteca. Sabía que Malfoy me seguía por el sonido de sus pies a la carrera. Llegamos al lugar más rápido de lo que pensaba.

* * *

Aunque no estoy acostumbrado a seguir órdenes de alguien a quien considero inferior, no sé por qué fuerzas le hice caso a la come-libros. En sólo minutos estábamos en la torre de astronomía, sí que sabe dar una carrera esta mujer. – ¿Estás loca?– le pregunté recuperando el aliento. Ella entrecerró los ojos y me dedicó una mirada fría, pero no respondió a mi insulto, si no que me preguntó en qué lugar exacto había encontrado el objeto. Le señalé de inmediato hacia la pintura y nos dirigimos hacia allí.

Granger observó la pintura con detenimiento, como si quisiera memorizar cada pincelada. Se detuvo un momento en el criptex dibujado e intercambio la mirada entre este y el real que estaba entre sus manos. –No quiero que lo estropees Granger– le advertí al verla girar los números en la misma secuencia en que estaban en el retrato.

–No seas necio Malfoy. Evidentemente se trata de un código –me dijo como si fuera obvio, – probablemente un código dejado por la misma Rowena Ravenclaw– dijo esto último con gran excitación.

– ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que es obra de Ravenclaw?– inquirí dudoso, realmente no estaba seguro de que la Gryffindor supiera de lo que estuviese hablando.

–Nadie presta atención a las clases– dijo rodando los ojos y suspirando. Yo me crucé de brazos esperando a que continuara con su explicación. –En historia de la magia nos enseñaron sobre los fundadores de Hogwarts, si bien lo recuerdas Malfoy– usó un tono de voz lento y suave, como si tratara de explicarle a un bebé; enarqué una ceja pero no la interrumpí, quería saber lo que ella sabía.

–Rowena Ravenclaw fue conocida por su gran inteligencia, era talentosa en varias artes y ramas de la magia, pero relucía principalmente en el área de las runas y la Aritmancia. Escribió varios tratados y libros sobre estos dos temas durante su vida. Yo encontré este libro hace días y aunque está en runas lo escrito en él no tiene sentido, parece estar codificado. Entonces encuentras este criptex introduciendo tu mano en esta parte de la pintura, –en ese momento introdujo su mano en el mismo punto en que yo lo hice antes, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿cómo lo habría descubierto?

–No te muestres tan sorprendido, –continuó diciendo con algo de sorna– en esta forma fue que encontré el libro en la biblioteca, solo supuse que en tu caso fue igual. Ahora déjame terminar de poner los mismos números en este criptex y te aseguro que se abrirá con un mensaje dentro.

Dejé que así lo hiciera, cuando terminó la secuencia era la siguiente: 965551. Granger me miró por un momento con el rostro brillante, como si fuera Potty o el pobretón. – ¿Qué se supone que debo de ver aquí?– le pregunté bruscamente y al parecer recordó con quién estaba hablando, haciendo desaparecer su expresión patética del rostro.

–En Aritmancia nos enseñan que cada letra está atada a un número, por supuesto para varias letras un mismo valor se repite, estos números, a favor de mis sospechas, son los correspondientes al nombre de Rowena, 9 para la R, 6 para la O, el 5 para la W E, y N y el número 1 para la A.

Terminado de decir esto se escuchó un pequeño 'crack' proveniente del pequeño criptex y al instante empezó a levitar hasta quedar a la altura de nuestros rostros. Tuve que controlarme para cerrar la boca de la impresión. Una pequeña luz fue cubriendo el objeto hasta que lo ocupó en su totalidad. Luego de unos segundos el brillo fue desapareciendo, quedando solamente un pedazo de pergamino, aún flotando. Granger estaba totalmente fascinada, alzó su mano para tomar el mensaje, pero me le adelanté y lo arranqué de su punto de suspensión.

–Muchas gracias Granger por hacerme el trabajo mucho más fácil– le dije con sorna y sonriendo burlonamente –pero esto es mío y yo no sé compartir, así que nos vemos, sangre sucia. Por cierto, recuerda que aún tenemos un trabajo de runas que terminar.

No esperé a que ella contestara, salí de allí con aire triunfal y me dirigí a mi habitación para leer el mensaje de Ravenclaw.


End file.
